Demigods Meet Mortals
by DemigodGirl517
Summary: A cliché on how Percabeth meets mortals. The classic crushes and random encounters. Mostly one-shots. Please R&R. This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own Percy Jackson, all property belongs to Rick Riordan**

 **Author's Note**

 **This is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it. Please R &R. Thanks for reading!**

 **Mark's POV**

The sun glinted through the window of the classroom. I squinted trying to see if my crush had walked through the door yet. As usual, I was the first one there. My biggest pet peeve was being late, so I naturally was in my English class five minutes early. The two minute warning bell rang and students began to hurry to their first class of the day. I watched groups of kids file into their seats, but my crush hadn't com-

Oh wait there she is. She walked through the door and went to talk to the teacher, Mr. Blowfis. I always felt bad for him because of his last name, but enough about Mr. Blowfis, let's get talking about my crush.

She was gorgeous! Her name is Annabeth Chase. She has blonde, curly, princess hair that falls right above her butt. Her eyes, oh, my gosh her eyes. They were a stormy grey that seemed to swirl around like a hurricane. She was tall and skinny with a perfect tan. (Could you even get that on a tanning bed?) Today, Annabeth wore plain denim shorts, an orange shirt, and worn out converse. Her hair was pulled up in a high pony tail and a New York Yankees ball cap tucked into her back pocket.

Now, enough about her looks. Let's just say Annabeth is the smartest person in the whole school. It was strange how Annabeth just happened to be the most random person too. She floated between social groups. The nerds weren't hot enough, but Annabeth sure did love to read. She was good looking enough to be in the popular group, but she read too much for them. I admire the way she walks with confidence and doesn't care what other people think, but I do wonder where my social life would fall if I won over Annabeth.

I sighed and watched Annabeth as she took a seat behind me. She pulled out her English book and sighed as Mr. Blowfis started the class. Today he was talking about a bunch of writing technics. I knew Annabeth hated this class because of her dyslexia, but she loved the teacher for some reason. She couldn't spell very well, and she struggled through the outlining sections of class. Every once in a while I tried to help her, but she refused and declared she would so it herself.

After the morning classes, we headed for lunch. Annabeth sat at a table with a few of her friends, and I sat down next to them. They were having a heated conversation about some book. But Annabeth didn't seem to be listening. Her eyes seemed a million miles away as she looked out the cafeteria door.

"Annie, Annie, ANNABETH!" shouted one of her friends, Rachel I think.

Annabeth shook her head to knock off the daze.

"Hey Annie, what's your problem lately?" asked another friend name Karla.

"My boyfriend," Annabeth muttered. "Hey, and don't call me Annie either."

I was taken aback a little bit. Firstly, because Annabeth didn't seem angry that she was called Annie and, Annabeth had a boyfriend!? Where did this come from? Why hadn't I ever heard about this? Her friends seemed to know exactly what this was though. They scoffed and started laughing saying things like "Yeah the make believe boyfriend" or "Yeah, okay". Annabeth sighed like she was used to this. I gave a small sigh of relief as I found out that the boyfriend didn't exist. Suddenly, she reached to her back pocket. I realized that the ball cap wasn't there like it normally was. Her eyes suddenly went wide.

"Where is it?" Annie asked her friends. They all gave her quizzical looks. She began to frantically look. _What is so special about that cap?_ I wondered. Suddenly, Annabeth screamed. The whole cafeteria turned to look at her. Her face turned red, and right as they turned back to their meals, she giggled and squirmed.

"Percy!" She squealed making the room fall quiet and look at her once more. Suddenly, a guy appeared out of nowhere. He had black hair, sea green eyes, and a tan like Annie's. (Seriously, what was this tanning bed?) Half of the girls seemed to faint on the spot, except Annabeth. She jumped out of her seat, took her cap from the guy, and kissed him square on the lips. Umm… no. I thought to myself, but I kept my cool.

Percy sat back down next to Annabeth. "Hey. I'm Percy," he said and flashed a lopsided grin. The girls at the table began to melt.

"So, this is my boyfriend," Annabeth said. The girls began rapidly apologizing to Annabeth. She gave a small smile and hugged Percy.

"So," I asked. "How long have you guys been together?"

"About three months," Percy replied happily. _So I might still have a chance. They haven't been together very long!_ But they continued. "We met about four years ago when we were twelve, at a camp we go to." The girls seemed to take interest in Percy's every word. I however was trying to come up with a way to break them up.

I was about to go home when I saw Annabeth and Percy talking under a tree. _This is my chance_ _!_ I thought.

"Hey Annabeth," I greeted.

"Oh. Hey Mark," she replied.

"I was just wondering if you want to go to the movies around 7."

"I told you I have a BOYFRIEND!" Annabeth shrieked astounded.

"Yeah but you barely know each other!"

At this Percy and Annabeth plain out laughed. "We barely know each other huh," Percy said amused.

"Besides, Annabeth is my future girlfriend," I announced surprised at how confident I felt. Percy was easily three inches shorter than me, and I was pretty sure I could teach him a lesson for going after my girl. Percy's grin turned to an aggravated frown. Annabeth looked a little scared and whispered something in another language. Surprisingly, Percy listened.

A few days later I couldn't find Annabeth anywhere. And a year later, she returned to school with Percy at her side. They looked at me for a moment then continued on with there day. Annabeth looked so happy with Percy, that I couldn't believe I even wanted them apart anyways. As long as Annie was happy, I was.

 **Author's Note**

 **So this is my first fanfiction. It's really cliché and all, but I hope you enjoy it. I will take recommendations and try to update as often as possible. Thanks.**

 **-DemigodGirl517**


	2. Chapter 2

**Macy's POV**

I was hanging out with my best friend Annabeth when my phone went off. I hesitated to look at the message I had just received because Annabeth had ignored so many from her boyfriend. She must have seen my lingering glance and she smiled.

"You can open it Macy. It's fine. Maybe you'll get that party invite you wanted!" Annabeth said. I felt bad, but with that party invite being brought up, I just had to look. Nope, just from my other friend Jackie asking if I got the invitation. I sighed and Annabeth gave an encouraging smile. My phone went off again revealing a text from an unknown number. A glisten of hope built in my stomach. Annabeth looked over my shoulder hopefully. Yes! There it was! The invite! Annabeth gave a smile, and I couldn't help but to give a giddy giggle.

The text had four simple words. _Party, Jacob's, 10:00,_ and _bathing suit._ I smiled. Annabeth took the advantage and slipped a glance at the messages she had received. I looked over her shoulder and saw that they were all from someone named Percy (seaweed brain). Puzzled, I glanced at Annabeth to see her hiding her phone.

"Well, I have to go get ready for the party. My boyfriend has to get ready for his own party and asked for my help," Annabeth said snickering.

"Yeah. Well, I'll see you there Annabeth!" I said packing up my things and waving at her as she left, but careful not to call Annabeth Annie. Well that stunk. Annabeth had spilled the beans about her boyfriend a few weeks ago, but she didn't give any details to who he was. I had been hoping to have her boyfriend come to the party, but I would find out who he was eventually.

When I finally got home, I showered and painted my nails a blue color, adding a white flower on my ring finger nail. Then I searched for ages in my drawer for a perfect bathing suit. I came across an old blue and white striped bikini. I slid it on and pulled on a pair of short jean shorts that hugged my hips. I put on a white lace top and silver flip flops. I looked at my messy, curly, blonde hair. I straitened it until there was no evidence of it being curly. Pulling out a blue stick of hair dye, I dyed a strip of hair blue. It was only 9:00. I didn't have to leave for another forty-five minutes. I lazily looked for hair styles eventually deciding on a halo braid for around my head. _Crud! I need makeup!_ I thought. I pulled out a faint sparkly pink lip gloss and made my eyes a smoky blue. I added tons of mascara, and found a bottle of tanning cream. I applied it and made sure it was evenly spread so that it didn't look fake. Finally, it was 9:40 and I waited for Jackie to pick me up. When she finally arrived, I shouted to my parents not caring if they heard me or not and hopped into Jackie's car.

When we got to the party, I was in shock. There were disco lights, a snack bar, and bottles of soda everywhere. In the middle of it all, there was a huge pool with waters that reminded me of the Caribbean. Jackie went off to find her boyfriend Josh, and I went to explore. I texted Annabeth. When she didn't answer, I looked around to find her over by the group of popular swimmer dudes. There were about six of them. Only five of which I knew.

The one who was a stranger had jet black hair messily dried off. He had sea green eyes that looked like a hurricane. His skin was tanned like Annabeth's and he had extremely toned muscles with a swimmer's body. He was so hot.

The boys were gathered around Annabeth who was wearing a pair of capris, a plain, white tee, and worn converse. There seemed to be a bright glow stick at her side. I watched as they all laughed around her.

"Annabeth!" I called. She smiled and waved me over. "Who is that?' I whispered to her pointing at the new kid.

Annabeth seemed to be a little shaky. "That is Percy Jackson," she replied. Percy gave a little wave to me and I blushed.

One of the swimmers I knew began to talk. "So Macy, what's up?"

I gave a small smile happy that they had taken a moment to talk to me. "Nothing really." They went back to their conversation without me. I texted Annabeth even though she was right next to me about Percy. She didn't respond until I realized she didn't have her phone with her. I shrugged and listened to the conversation.

"So Percy," said a kid named Daniel. "You think you can beat the school champ?" Percy laughed and answered by handing his towel to Annabeth and going to the side of the pool. The kids cleared to the side of the pool to watch.

"Ready, set, GO!" Annabeth shouted watching them dive into the pool and take off. Percy had already pulled ahead. He easily beat Daniel, and hopped out of the pool almost completely dry. Annabeth gave him a deathly glare and he jumped into the pool coming out completely soaked. I guessed it was an illusion. Percy hopped out of the water and walked to Annabeth and kissed her! My brain started to click.

It was clear Percy and Annabeth knew each other, and Percy kissed her for crying out loud! OMG! I couldn't believe I hadn't realized this before. Percy and Annabeth were boyfriend and girlfriend. I was happy I cracked the code, but I like Percy. I made the announcement, and the swimmers looked at me weirdly.

"Uh, no duh. You didn't know?" asked Daniel. I shook my head. They glanced at Annabeth and Percy who just shrugged. I lamely told them I was going to find Jackie, and on my way over I ran into a cute guy whose name was Ryan. We talked for the rest of the party, and by the end of the party, he kissed me. Hurray!


	3. Chapter 3

**Derrick's POV**

My mom's bright green minivan pulled into the school yard, already making my family different from the others at Goode High School. She dropped me off and blew me a kiss, making the slut girls behind me giggle. I sighed and walked toward the school. The hallways were bustling with kids hanging out with their selected social group waiting for the bell to ring. I found a sign saying _Main Office_ and headed in that direction to get my schedule for the new school.

I walked in the glass doors and the front desk woman gave me a puzzled look, clearly never seeing me before.

"Derrick Nicholson, I'm new here and I need my schedule and such," I said tired of introducing myself to the thousands of new schools. You see, I'm not a bad kid really, I just happen to get kicked out and blamed for everything troublesome at the school. I would tell you my secret, but I'm kind of sworn to secrecy.  
Anyways, right as I was handed my schedule and locker combination, the bell rang and I ran to find, classroom 31; Mrs. Dodds. I sighed as I slid into my seat right as the second bell rang.

"Hello class. I see we have a new student today. Why don't you introduce yourself Mr. Nicholson," Mrs. Dodds said. A cold shiver went down my spine.

"Um, I'm Derrick, I am 16 years old, and I have dyslexia and ADHD," I introduced trying to hide my fear of Mrs. Dodds.

"Very nice introduction. Now head to your seat honey," she said giving me the chills again. Mrs. Dodds began to teach the lesson. I stared out the windows ignoring the lesson.

"Derrick, would you like to answer the next question?" Mrs. Dodds's shrilling voice asked. I looked at the board. How do you find the prepositional phrase in, Marcus always drank lots of milk? I froze. All I saw was, Hom do you find hte perpostionla prahse in, Marcus lawyas krnad lots of likm. I gave a small shrug. I heard snickers from the group and saw Mrs. Dodds glare. The lesson continued until the bell rang and everybody jumped out of their seats and ran to the door. I was lucky I didn't get stopped by Mrs. Dodds.

The classes went by slowly until lunch. I sat alone until a smart looking girl came over. She was pretty cute. She had brown hair and green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Julia. I saw you were new and wanted to introduce myself along with telling you what you need to know about Goode," Julia said a little too perky for my liking, but I ignored it. I gave a small wave. "So, first off, you need to know the social groups," she said. "Over there are the nerds," she pointed to a small table of kids with glasses playing with a robot that was gliding over the table. "There are the jocks, and the band geeks, and the animal clubs, and those are the weirdo slut girls, and those," she said with a mischievous smile, "are the, how do I say this, different kids."

I looked over at them. None of them looked like anyone else in the school. They were all strong and seemed almost like they were perfect, and they knew it. There was a guy with black hair and green eyes with a perfect tan and a girl with long golden locks and hard stony grey eyes with the same tan as the other kid. They were snuggled up together like to peas in a pod. There was another couple; a girl with choppy brown hair, a deep tan, and kaleidoscope eyes, next to a kid with blonde hair, fair skin, and icy eyes. There was one more couple, and four individuals. The girl of the couple had frizzy dark hair, brown skin, and golden colored eyes. The guy was some kind of an Asian mix, black hair, and almost black eyes. The one individual had black spikey hair and icy blue eyes. Her skin was pale, but still had color, unlike the other kid. He had black hair, and black eyes with olive skin. There was another kid who couldn't stop moving. He had curly brown hair, brown energetic eyes, and light brown-ish skin. The last individual seemed like he could be in the nerd club. He had major acne, red-brown hair, and caramel-ish eyes. He also walked with a limp as if crippled. They seemed to be my kind of kids. Something else about them all, saw that they all carried a weapon at their side, like I did. Maybe they were… no, couldn't be.

As lunch came to an end, I approached the group right as a hell hound burst through the doors. The group jumped to their feet and the mortals ran for the exits. They drew their weapons, and I drew mine. We ran for the hound, with the first couple at the lead. They worked so well with each other, and I was in shock as the rest of them subsided, letting the one couple easily beat the hell hound.

"Hey," said the kid with the black hair and green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Derrick," I answered nervously. These kids radiated a kind of power that I could only imagine. I wanted to crumble to my knees at their feet, but I didn't.

"Oh yeah, the new kid," said the blonde haired girl. "Well, welcome to Goode. I'm Annabeth. What class do you have next?" I showed her my schedule. "Ah, Mr. Blowfis, that's Percy's stepdad," she said pointing to the kid leaning on her shoulder. I gave a small nod. They grabbed my shoulder, and led me off to the classroom. That was a pretty good way to spend the first day of high school at Goode High School.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jess's POV**

Sigh. I looked over at my crush sitting across the science room. We were patiently waiting for the bell to ring for class to start. So, before class starts, let me tell you about my crush.

His name is Percy Jackson. (The name is a little strange, but who cares.) He has the most perfect ruffled black hair that seems to be constantly being swept aside by a beach wind. And OMG! His eyes, they are a deep sea green and seem to be swirling around like a hurricane. Almost as if he had one burning inside of him. He didn't have any sign of acne like everyone else in the school, and he had a beautiful tan. Percy was strong and really kind and chill. He never seemed to have anything were him down. Except the past few days, he seemed far away. Percy and I were friends, but to him, nothing further. But I on the other hand had big plans. I literally had our entire future planned out.

Bring! The bell finally rang and everybody else filed into class. The science teacher, Ms. Falk looked up from her book. It seemed to be written in another language, Greek maybe? She was a pretty strange teacher. She always hung out with Percy for some reason. I always tried to rule out the girlfriend possibility, and I was pretty sure they weren't a thing, but still.

"Okay class, today we are having a pop quiz to see what you know about our next lesson, marine biology," announced Ms. Falk. I thought the subject was pretty boring, but Percy seemed to be really interested. When Ms. Falk passed a piece of paper and a fish tank, she whispered in Percy's ear, and he smiled. _She probably wrote down all of the answers for him_ I thought in disgust. But to my surprise, Percy didn't have anything on his paper. In fact, Percy's quiz was harder. When I received my quiz, it was the same as everybody else's, except Percy's.

Twenty minutes into the class, I had two things written down; _fish and algae_. I took a glimpse at Percy's paper. It was completely filled out with things I didn't even think college scholars knew. Since when was Percy smart? I mean I know I like him and all, but it wasn't because he was smart. The bell finally rang and Ms. Falk collected our quizzes. She held Percy back. I pretended to leave, but stayed back to listen to their conversation.

"So Percy," said Ms. Falk. "Word on the street is that Annabeth is coming today!"

"Really!" Percy literally shrieked. "Thanks for telling me Megan. I'll tell her to stop by. Thanks again." Then he left the room. I snuck behind the corner and luckily, Percy didn't see me.

"Hey Perce," I said. He nodded his head slightly and headed outside to the bench under the tree. Percy pulled out a small phone. I was really shocked because it was a flip phone, not a smart phone. Who had a flip phone these days anyway? I headed towards Percy and sat down next to him. He looked at me, and his eyes seemed to be full of life than ever.

"So Percy," I began to say. "I was just wondering if you might want to go and take a walk and to the movies? Maybe pick me up around seven?" Percy frowned and seemed to crumble with guilt.

"You know I would love to, but," Percy began.

"Great!" I said. "See you tonight." Then I planted a kiss on his cheek right as a black car pulled up. The window rolled down and a gorgeous girl appeared with a deep scowl on her face, and her cheeks flushed a deep red. Percy's face flushed. The girl got out of her car and headed toward Percy clearly aggravated.

"PERSUES JACKSON!" she screamed. "Are you cheating on me?!" Percy tried to give a small smile, but it was wiped away by the girl's anger.

"Annabeth I can explain. This girl here, my friend Jess was just asking if we could go out, and I was going to say no, but she cut me off. And kissed me." The girl whose name seemed to be Annabeth seemed to get a little less angry.

"Fine, but you," Annabeth said pointing at me. "If I ever catch you hitting on my boyfriend again, you will never see light again."

"Chill Annie," Percy said. "Besides, Megan wants to see you."

"Wait, Megan Falk!" Annabeth asked clearly releasing some of her anger.

"Yeah, let's go see her, and let Jess here go," Percy said. Annabeth glared at Jess one more time, then hopped along with Percy to this person's class. I know I probably shouldn't be causing more trouble, but I had to follow them.

The two of them walked into the school and over to Ms. Falk's classroom.

"Annabeth!" Ms. Falk exclaimed. The two of them giggled and talked. I saw Percy sitting by the shark tank and he seemed to be in deep conversation with a freaking shark! Megan and Annabeth seemed to be laughing at Percy, and he looked over and smiled at them.

"Alright well Megan," Annabeth said. "We have to get going. Chiron is waiting for us."

"Okay then. I think I might stop by camp over the weekend," Ms. Falk said before they left. I ran into the bathroom, and waited until the two of them left the school. I looked out the window and saw Percy and Annabeth kissing deeply.

I heard Ms. Falk come up behind me and she said, "You know Jess, there are plenty of fish in the sea, but the fish named Percy, though a catch, has already been caught on the fishing line. It seems he has already been reeled into shore. You'll find your fish Jess, just, don't try to rush it, okay?" And with that, she headed off to meet with one of the other teachers for lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Haven't posted an A/N in a while. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. I will take recommendations, and different names! Anyways, Enjoy!**

 **Charles's POV**

I looked in the mirror at myself. My blonde hair, my blue eyes, and my fairly tan skin. I put on my white dress shirt and black suit with light blue tie. The reason I was trying to look so nice was because I wanted to impress my crush at the dinner party we were going to tonight.

Now, my crush is incredible. Her name is Annabeth Chase and wow, just wow. She has beautiful long blonde locks that go down to her middle back. She has a deep tan, and she is incredibly strong. Now the best for last. Her eyes. Oh, my gosh those eyes. They are a grey color that swirl around as if in a bucket of paint. It's almost as if there are gears behind them working constantly. Annabeth is always studying people, looking them over, as if she can't trust anyone.

I walked out of my bedroom to the front hall and my mother looked over my outfit. She gave a small nod and we headed out the door. OH, yeah. Forgot to tell you. My parents work with Annabeth's dad, Dr. Chase, so our families often got together.

Anyways, the car ride over to the Chase's was silent, and when we arrived, I helped my parents unload the car of all of the food my mother demanded we bring. The house was a decent size. It was white with a tiled roof and blue window shutters. I could see light in one of the windows on the top floor. _I wonder if Annabeth is up there changing right now…_ then I immediately scolded myself for thinking that way, but I couldn't help it.

My father rang the doorbell, and Mrs. Chase came to the door.

"Hello," she said cheerfully. "You must be the Rothrock's. I am Mrs. Chase, Annabeth's step-mother." We greeted her and suddenly there was an ear damaging yell. My family tensed. "Don't worry about that. Mr. Chase is probably calling up the twins for dinner." We nodded, but the suspense still hung in the air. Mrs. Chase invited us in, and I followed my parents' lead of taking off my shoes and thanking Mrs. Chase for inviting us.

We all sat on the couch and made small talk when Mr. Chase finally entered the room. I frowned when I couldn't find Annabeth. I mean sure she wasn't here the last few times I came with my family, but I was almost reassured that she was here today.

"Mr. Chase!" I heard someone call from upstairs. Mr. Chase excused himself and headed to the staircase. I claimed I was going to hang up my jacket, but I followed Mr. Chase to see who this person was.

Sitting on the staircase was a boy around my age. His hands held his head in frustration. He had black hair and green eyes. Surprisingly, he wasn't dressed in anything fancy.

"She won't put it on!" the kid cried out.

"I don't know!" Mr. Chase exclaimed. "You know her better than I do!"

The kid looked up. "I have an idea, but she will be shooting you glares all night."

"I don't really care. Just get her in the dress and get her downstairs!" Mr. Chase called. The kid nodded and headed up the stairs taking them two at a time. I realized I was about to get spotted, and quickly ran back to the couch just as Mrs. Chase called for dinner. I sighed. As I neared the table, I realized that there were little name place cards neatly written.

 _Mr. Chase_

 _Mrs. Chase_

 _Mr. Rothrock_

 _Mrs. Rothrock_

 _Mathew_

 _Bobby_

 _Annabeth_

 _Percy_

 _Charles_

Who the heck is Percy? Well, I knew one thing. It was that Annabeth diffidently was here.

"Boys! Percy, Annabeth!" Mrs. Chase called out. The twins, Mathew and Bobby ran upstairs right as the kid who I saw on the stairs came down with Annabeth. The boy was wearing a light green button down shirt with black pants. The shirt was pulled up, and he didn't look like he tried very hard to look nice this evening. The twins greeted Percy happily and sat down, NEXT TO ME! Yuck! Anyways, Annabeth looked beautiful, even though she was clearly not trying to send that message. She had on a grey silk gown. Underneath the gown though, she wore ripped skinny jeans and worn Converse. Her hair clearly wasn't brushed, and was pulled into a high messy ponytail.

Mr. Chase looked at the guy. "It was the best I could do," he grumbled. He sighed and dinner began. After the food was passed out, small talk began.

"So," said my mother. "You must be Percy." The kid nodded slightly and looked down at his food. "Um. So how do you know the Chase's? Where do you come from?" she asked clearly irritated by the lack of manners Percy had.

"I'm Annabeth's boyfriend. We met when we were twelve and have been dating for three months. And I live in New York." Percy said uninterested.

My mother looked shock. "You live in New York!"

"Yeah. I'm visiting Annabeth for the weekend," Percy said.

"And by the way, my mom didn't ask where you two met and how long ago and such," I said snidely.

Percy's eyes narrowed. "Maybe not," he whispered. "But she was going to." I looked at my mother and she gave a small nod. The talk began to shift away from Percy and Annabeth. I was silent and I watched the two of them talk quietly in some language I had never heard of. Eventually, Mrs. Chase began to clear the table with Percy's help. The twins went to play Legos and Mr. Chase brought my parents to an exhibit he was working on. That left Annabeth and I alone. She looked at her nails bored and I sat there admiring her.

"What?" Annabeth asked suddenly noticing my dazed stare.

I mustered up enough courage and said, "Annabeth, I think I might love you." Annabeth looked shocked, then really angry. She glared at me with her intense eyes making my body quiver. Then Percy came in.

"What happened?" he asked clearly worried about Annabeth.

"Charles said he loved me!" Annabeth screeched.

"What!" Percy shrieked. "You… you! Ooohhh!" Percy said his face turning red with rage.

"That's right. I love her," I said feeling my confidence rising. "I've known Annie my whole life. Not since I was twelve at some summer camp. You guys don't know what's good for you. This is pathetic young love. Annabeth belongs with me! Not some guy like you. Who reeks by the way. Seriously! Take a shower!" Percy fumed.

"Oh yeah Charles," he spat. "I may not have known Annie my whole life, but I do know things she has hidden from the world. I know exactly who Annabeth Chase is and so much more. I know the sacrifices, the deaths, and the betrayal that hides behind her eyes. And you, you have barely scratched the surface." Percy ended his speech with a long kiss on Annabeth's lips. And to my surprise, she kissed him back. Harder than I had ever seen anyone kiss before. I rolled my eyes and turned to play Legos with the twins. She'll come to me eventually. But little did I know that I would never see Annabeth again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Margaret's POV**

I was about to head into the girl's locker room to change for gym when I walked into a beautiful girl who was reading a book. Now this girl went by the name of Annabeth. Not Annie, not Beth, Annabeth. She had blonde curls that were pulled up into a high pony tail, and intense grey eyes that gave me the chills. She had a tan, and was clearly muscular, but hid it with her bushy grey sweater. She looked up from her book for a moment and studied me, not bothering to say sorry… rude.

Anyways, I walked into the locker room and Annabeth followed close behind. I vaguely remembered her from PE, but that was it. She put on her black athletic shorts and green school tee shirt. I was dressed the same, along with everybody else who was in our class. The whole time Annabeth was changing, she was reading her book which I found strange.

When we entered class, the guys swooned around Annabeth admiring her beauty and muscles. She scoffed ignoring the guys and went to stand by the edge of the gym as if she was hiding from the gym teacher, Mr. Cray.

Mr. Cray was a big guy who was completely bald. He was strict, and was set on having the best athletics in the US. I sighed as Mr. Cray began to explain the obstacle course that was set up before them. The entire group, besides Annabeth, had completed the course in under twenty minutes, putting them as the best group that year. While the class took turns demolishing the course, along with school records, I stood examining Annabeth.

Finally, it was my turn to race. I finished the course in twenty-one minutes flat. Next was Annabeth. The last time she had done the course, she had done it in twenty-five minutes, the slowest in the class. When she did the course this year, she finished in twenty-four minutes and twelve seconds. She came in last.

Suddenly, the gym door opened revealing a good-looking guy. The girls drooled over him, except for Annabeth and I, and the boys glanced warily as if thinking he might steal their popularity. The kid had black hair, green eyes, and a tan like Annabeth's.

"Ah, you must be Percy Jackson. The new kid," Mr. Cray said.

"The kid chuckled and nodded heading to the starting line of the course without further introduction. The coach looked a little confused, but shrugged, happy he had a student who gladly did a hard course.

"Coach," Percy said before he began. "I would like to race someone if that is okay." The coach gave a bewildered look, then nodded to Percy who gladly picked Annabeth.

"Bah! Kid you say you want to race, but racing the slowest kid ain't doing you any favors," Coach Cray said. Percy shrugged and waited for the whistle to blow, Coach sighed and blew the whistle hanging around his neck. And the two of them were off at blazing speeds. They easily raced through the obstacles and I was shocked to see Annabeth in front of Percy. When they finished the course, they headed to the stopwatch. 8 minutes and forty-six seconds. A new record set by the slowest kid in school. From that day on, I decided that Annabeth was a lot more than she seemed.

Disc **laimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. All property belongs to Rick Riordan.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Everything belongs to Rick Riordan.**

 **Author's Note: So I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. This isn't the last time you will see these characters! Anyways, ENJOY! :D**

 **Mrs. Carolyn Haskett Pt. 1**

As I entered my apartment building, I saw a moving van parked in front of the building. I was naturally excited, knowing there would be new people moving in. I rushed to my room, 13B and quickly but carefully prepared my welcome meal.

Sorry, let me introduce myself. My name is Carolyn Haskett. I am forty-two years old, and live with my husband, Bruce, and our two children, Ava and Hank. We are all strong Christians and live like it as well. We read the Bible every morning, and pray at every meal and before going to bed. We attend church services as often as possible, and we try to encourage others to do the same.

Anyways, I was just finishing up the apple pie for our new residents when there was a knock on the door. I looked up hoping it would be the new family standing behind it, but when I opened the door, it was my sixteen year old son Hank and Bruce.

"Oh, well you all are home early," I said. I looked at Hank and he looked like he might burst. Of course he wouldn't because we have taught him better than that. But, I also decided not to make him suffer.

"Hank, would you like to speak?" I asked. He vigorously nodded his head. "You may,' I responded.

"Okay, so there is this new family moving in next door. There is a mom, a dad, and an eighteen year old son," Hank said quickly. Of course I already knew this, but I let him have his moment.

"Well isn't that lovely, I should invite them to a welcome dinner tonight," I said even though I already prepared. Hank nodded and headed off to do the homework he had received the night before.

Later in the day, I went to meet the new neighbors. When I knocked on the door, I was surprised to see a teenager with black hair and green eyes standing there. I could see my daughter melt at his looks, but I ignored her.

"Hello!" I greeted warmly. "I am Carolyn Haskett and this is my daughter Ava. We are your new neighbors. The kid rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey. I'm Percy Jackson. Let me get my mom for you," Percy said. "Mom!" I studied their apartment from the outside. Boxes were placed aimlessly around the room that was painted navy blue. I got distracted when a woman in her thirties came in front of me.

"Hello, I'm Sally Jackson," the woman said kindly. We shook hands and I introduced myself.

"Well Sally, we were wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tonight," I said. Sally smiled and replied with a yes. They would come around 5:30. I went back to my apartment and tidied up the room. My family got dressed in presentable clothing and we waited for the guests.

Finally, the doorbell rang. I opened it and ushered the family inside. We all introduced ourselves. I found out the family's names. They were Percy, Sally, and Paul. We ate right away because we didn't want the food to get cold. Eventually, dinner was served, and we all held hands for a prayer. I saw Percy whisper into his mom's ear, but I decided to ignore it. Percy looked very uncomfortable for some reason though. Wasn't this family a Christian one?

When we finished dinner, we sat around and talked. We got to know each other more. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. _I wonder who that could be?_ I thought. I opened the door to reveal three serious looking teens. The lead was a girl who had gorgeous, blonde, curly hair pulled into a pony tail. She had stormy grey eyes, and wore an orange tee-shirt with jean shorts. The kids behind her looked like Goths. They had black hair and wore all black clothes. The boy had what seemed like soulless eyes, and the girl had icy blue ones.

"May I help you?" I asked slightly intimidated by their presence.

"Yes-" the blonde started when the Goth girl interrupted.

"KELP HEAD!" she shrieked. I was taken aback. Percy came up beside me.

"PINECONE FACE!" he yelled at her as he laughed upon receiving a glare. I was about to scold them when Percy told his mom he was going out. She got worried but shrugged anyways. Percy headed out the door with the teens and they started rapidly speaking in another language.

"Sally!" I said flabbergasted. "You just let your son walk out like that!"

"Calm down Carolyn, he'll be back. He is just attending some… ah, business," Sally said. I sighed wondering where Percy had gone. An hour later Percy and the teens returned all bloody and bruised with a light coating of dust on them.

"Oh my children!" I shrieked. "Did you get into a fight with a gang at the beach?! We need to get you to the hospital!"

"Now Carolyn, that will not be necessary," Sally said calmly. "Percy take a shower and I will call Will." I was ushered back to the couch while the teenagers stood uncomfortably in the middle of the room waiting for some kid named Will. Five minutes later, Percy came out of the shower completely fine! I gaped. If he noticed me, he didn't show it.

"Did you contact Will?" Percy asked. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. There was a tall, sunny looking kid who entered the room.

"Now. Now children," Will said laughing. "Come to Mr. Doctor so he can heal you." Annabeth shook her head in irritation. "Aw, Annie!" Will exclaimed. Cue glare from Annabeth. "Wait did you forget Ambrosia!" Will said laughing. Thalia sighed in disgust. I looked over to see Sally smiling brightly. Will suddenly got serious and ushered the kids into the bathroom. After about seven minutes, they returned completely healed. The visitors left, leaving Percy, who decided to get to bed.

"It was very nice to meet you all," Sally said. "I hope to see you soon!" Then she left along with Paul and Percy. I sighed. _Well that was abrupt._ I thought. When I went to bed that night, I began to wonder again if these people were Christians or not.

 **Author's Note: So I'm trying not to interrupt with the story, but if you have any questions, just ask. Accepting requests! Hope you all liked it.**

 **-DemigodGirl517**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Everything belongs to Rick Riordan.**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for reading my stories and giving me tips. I intend on using them. Remember, give me suggestions! ENJOY!**

 **Mrs. Carolyn Haskett Pt. 2**

I was in the kitchen one afternoon baking our dinner of chicken and asparagus when I heard the neighbors door open. I knew Sally and Paul both had jobs, but today was Sunday, The Sabbath, there wasn't supposed to be work on Sundays! Anyways, I had never heard them leave their home on a Sunday, granted this was only my second Sunday with them.

I left the kitchen for a moment and watched as Sally and Paul were leaving their apartment, and they looked rather fancily dressed. I peaked around the corner and saw them leaving Percy behind. My mind blared alarms. Did these people know what goes on inside a teenagers head these days!? I knew that the Lord would not approve of my eavesdropping, so I went to confess to them.

"Oh hi Carolyn," Sally said when she saw me.

"I am very sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear that you two were going out tonight, yet leaving Percy behind," my mind started raging. "Do you know what goes on in a teenagers mind!" I blurted. They looked a bit taken aback. Then they laughed.

"Carolyn, we are happy that you are concerned, but don't worry. We completely trust Percy," said Paul. Nevertheless I made them agree to let me check on Percy at 11:00 to whenever they got home. Apparently they trusted their son so much, that they didn't mind having me check on him. Once they had left, Percy went to his room to do unfinished homework. I went back to cooking dinner. I decided I would bring some to Percy, or at least invite him over.

Percy happily came to dinner with us. It was clear that he was uncomfortable. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Percy, are you all Christians?" I asked. Percy looked startled, then whispered a no. My family looked shocked. "Well then, said my husband Bruce, he shall preach to you." For the next hour we all listened to Bruce's sermon. Percy didn't seem convinced, but I promised to myself that I would have a serious talk about converting them.

Eventually, Percy went back home. In another hour, I went over to check on him. He was sound asleep in his bed and I smiled, not realizing the small lump beside him. I went to the kitchen and made myself a coffee. In another hour, I was falling asleep on the table and I decided to check on Percy one more time before heading back next door.

This time, when I looked into Percy's room, I saw another figure curled up with him. I stifled a scream. So much for his parents trusting him. I peeked in the room. There was a bra and a belt strewn across the room, and I began to get nervous. As I approached the bed, I saw the two of them fast asleep in each others arms.

As I got closer, I realized it was the leader girl, Annabeth, who was snuggled into Percy's arms. Before I could think, I threw off the covers of the bed and yanked at Annabeth's hair, pulling her out of Percy's embrace and onto the floor. Percy immediately woke and stared at me dumbfounded. He climbed out of bed in full clothing and when I looked at Annabeth, I realized that she was in full clothing as well.

"What is your problem?" Percy shrieked as he helped up Annabeth who was glaring daggers at me.

"You are two teenagers in the same bed," I explained trying to keep my temper under control. "I was saving you from a mistake."

Percy gaped. "You think-you- ugh gods! We always sleep together Mrs. Haskett," Percy said fuming. "It's because of nightmares. So maybe, you should go back to your apartment and let us go back to sleep." Through all of the commotion, we hadn't realized that Sally and Paul had returned.

"Carolyn! Why did you wake my sin and his girlfriend!" Sally shrieked.

"Sally, do you know teenage minds!" I shrieked.

Sally gained her composure and said, "Yes Carolyn, I do know teenage minds, but I can honestly tell you that Percy and Annabeth wouldn't even dream of something like that. Now, please get out of my apartment and maybe I will talk to you. I suggest you leave," Sally said irritated.

Before I knew what I was doing, I huffed and wen back to my apartment. Sure enough, within the next hour, there was an earsplitting scream coming from next door. I vaguely heard Percy soothing a person who was sobbing. I sighed before realizing what was going on next door and going back to sleep.

 **Author's Note: So, what do you think? It wasn't the best, but it was ok I guess. Please continue the tips and new ideas. Thanks!**

 **-DemigodGirl517**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Percy Jackson related. All property belongs to Rick Riordan**

 **Author's Note: Heyo! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Tristan's POV**

Why hello readers, I didn't see you there. Okay... talk about cliché. Anyways. Hi, I'm Tristan Castelloni. I am a sophomore at Goode High School, and let me just tell you, I am the most popular guy there. Today was just another day. Go to school, ignore classes, flirt, get girls, dump them, so yeah. I arrived at school and went to talk with my buddies on the football team. They were going on about this new girl coming. I doubted she would be any good, considering all of the newbies we got were nerds. When the first period bell rang, I passed the office to see if there was any sign of the new girl. None.

By third period, there was a call for my friend Laurie to go to the office. Laurie was nice, she had brown hair and light blue eyes. She had been the first one I met when I came to Goode. She also hooked me up with the popular clique. About ten minutes later, Laurie appeared with a drop-dead gorgeous girl behind her. The guys were drooling and the girls gave her angry looks. The girl didn't seem to notice though. She was confident and radiated power. She had golden princess curls cascading down her back with stormy grey eyes. She had defined muscles, and a perfect tan. Just my type.

The teacher finally asked her to introduce herself. "Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase. I just moved to New York from San Francisco. And boys, stop drooling. I'm taken." There were plenty of groans. Annabeth sat down behind me and began taking perfect notes on the lesson. I sat there watching her like an idiot. She was just way to pretty.

Next period was a school-wide study hall. Well, more like school-wide fool around, I don't care about school hall. I spotted Annabeth craning her neck to try to find someone. She was talking with Laurie. The two of them went to sit down. Just then, Laurie saw Percy Jackson, and squealed a little bit.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh nothing. Just the school's hottest kid, Percy Jackson is standing over there," Laurie said excitingly while quickly fixing her makeup. Hey, wait, I'm the hottest kid, not Percy. "Anyways, he is captain of the swim team, and he is super awesome. It stinks though because he claims to have a girl friend in Cali. So, don't hit on him," Laurie advised. I saw Annabeth smirk and I frowned. Suddenly, Annabeth got out of her chair and headed to Percy.

"Annabeth no!" Laurie said grabbing her jacket. Annabeth pushed her off and headed behind Percy. She winked at Laurie. I looked over seeing how Laurie was nervously chewing her lip. A lot of the commotion had stopped so people could watch the new girl try and win over Percy. I watched from a far waiting for him to turn her down so I could comfort her.

Chris, who is Percy's friend was about to say something, but Annabeth put her finger to her lips. Chris pretended to be distracted so Percy didn't catch on. Percy is so oblivious though, I doubt that it mattered. With one quick movement, I saw Annabeth wrap her arms around Percy's waist and turn him so they were facing each other. Percy hadn't even registered what had happened before Annabeth smashed her lips on his. The school stood dumbfounded.

At first, Percy looked like he was going to pull away, but when he saw that it was Annabeth kissing him, he almost shrieked before deepening their kiss. Finally, after about the worlds longest kiss, they pulled away. They stood there staring at each other, both with dazzling smiles.

"Is it really you Wise Girl?" Percy whispered. Annabeth nodded her head. I noticed that they both had tears in their eyes. "I missed you so much," Percy said before they were engulfed in a dramatic hug. I sighed wishing I was holding Annabeth like that. Then, the two of them began conversing in a different language. They then seemed to notice the crowd.

"Everybody, this is Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend from San Francisco," Percy said proudly. The room was silent. Eventually, people began to head back to their groups. Percy pulled Annabeth to his loser friends, and they all laughed. I had never seen Percy so happy. But seriously, I didn't care. Eventually, the bell rang, and we headed for 5th period. I didn't go near Percy or Annabeth for the rest of the day. When I got enough courage to talk to Annabeth, I headed over, to see an angry Percy and a scared nerd boy who was hitting on Annabeth. Okay, so maybe I won't hit on Annabeth. Besides, there was always Laurie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Property belongs to Rick Riordan.**

 **Author's Note: Hope you all are enjoying. Feel free to recommend anything.**

 **Cassidy's POV**

It was the middle of Math class, when a phone started to go off. We all looked over at Percy who was shaking off his sleep, trying to find his phone. Ms. Smith, our Math teacher stopped teaching the lesson and looked at Percy.

"Mr. Jackson, if you would be so kind as to have you conversation with the class, in the front of the room, on speaker?" Ms. Smith said. Percy sighed when he found his phone and shuffled to the front of the room.

Now let me tell you, Ms. Smith hates when our cell phones interrupt a class. She makes us have the conversation in front of the class. I watched as Percy answered the phone putting it on speaker.

"PERCY!" came a distressed call from the phone. Percy almost dropped the phone. His face became nervous, and by this, Ms. Smith seemed to be actually worried.

"PERCY!" shouted the voice over the phone whom I distinguished to be female.

"Annabeth what is it?" Percy said urgently. "Hint, hint, I'm in Math!"

"PERCY! IT'S BLACKJACK!" the girl named Annabeth shouted. I could hear her crying from the other end of the line.

"STYX!" Percy yelped. "Annabeth, keep him calm, wait, are you in New York?"

"Yes, but not the point. Percy help him. Send him a thought or something. Oh, my gods Percy please come. You know Blackjack isn't fond of me!" I smirked at the girls choice of words. I saw complete worry in Percy's eyes, and a little bit of tears. Who was Blackjack?

"Okay, Annabeth. I'm coming. Tell Blackjack that "boss" said he'd be there in a few, he isn't gonna die, and if he is good for you, I promise him extra donuts!" Percy said walking back to his seat and quickly packing his things, his phone still on speaker. I was totally going to follow him to meet Blackjack.

"Please hurry Percy," the girl sobbed. "Percy I don't want him to die!" Percy was about to leave when Ms. Smith spoke up.

"Percy, I understand that this seems to be an emergency, but you can't just leave." Percy shook his head and raced outside where he hopped into his green car and raced away. After a few minutes I said I had to use the bathroom. Instead of going to the bathroom, I hopped into my pink car and raced after Percy.

Finally, we arrived. I hid in the bushes behind a field of grass. In the field was a girl with blonde, curly hair and grey eyes, sitting next to a beautiful black horse who was laying down with a spear sticking out of his side. I saw the two teenagers begin to cry. Percy knelt down beside the horse and carefully pulled out the spear, leaving a gaping, bloody wound.

I heard Percy talking to the horse, but I couldn't distinguish who what he was saying. He seemed to be having a conversation with the horse. Finally, Blackjack had a white bandage wrapped around his ribs. I have to admit, I felt kind of bad, but who cares this much about a horse.

"I hope Will can heal him all of the way," Annabeth said.

"I'll just have my dad do it," Percy replied as I noticed their hands laced. I watched them head to the beach, and I watched as Percy and Blackjack stepped into the water. The horse was completely healed. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things and watched in wonder. Not wanting to blow my cover, I headed watched them for a few more minutes before heading back to school. From then on, I never wanted to hear a Percy phone call again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson does no belong to me. All rights to Rick Riordan**

 **Author's Note: Nothing to really say but to enjoy this chapter that was fun... and I'm thinking will have a follow up. *insert hint***

 **Naomi's POV Pt. 1**

Hey. My name is Naomi Justice. I am a junior at Goode High School, and I LOVE science. Especially marine life. My family is Hispanic, but we do not celebrate Mexican holidays. Anyways, today our marine life group was going on a field trip to the aquarium. Oh, and by the way, our group consists of about 15 kids, including me. Only two of which I knew. My best friend Lila and my crush Gabe. The other kids were just taking the class to get credits for college, except for a mystery kid name Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson was tall, muscular, and quiet. He always wore a hood, and made people believe he was going to blow up the school. Anyways, I had never really corresponded with him until today. Percy was the first one off the bus due to his ADHD and I followed close behind. While we waited in line to check in, I noticed a small white chord sticking out of his back pocket.

Before I could stop myself, I blurted, "You always listening to music?"

Percy smiled. "Yeah. You would think a school full of hundreds of kids would have figured that out by now. At least you have, Naomi." _Huh, well, guess Percy does know my name._ I thought. We continued to talk until we had to check into the aquarium. Our teacher began to go over basic rules, but I could tell that Percy was distracted by the music. But for some reason, his brow was furrowed. I shrugged it off, because I still didn't know Percy that well.

The teacher began to follow the tour guide who led us through amazing things that would live in the depths of the ocean. I was so excited, and looked at Percy to see that he was relaxed, a teensy bit annoyed, but showing no other emotions. _Why wasn't he excited?_ I wondered. We walked deeper into the aquarium and Percy seemed to get tense, but he then relaxed. I sighed wondering what his problem was.

About three hours later, we ate lunch. Percy and I talked because Gabe was out sick. I was surprised at how much he knew about the ocean, and even more surprised when I could tell he was holding back about it. After lunch we headed to the room entitled, "The Monsters of the Sea". Percy's hand went to his jeans pocket and pulled out a ball point pen. I was about to ask him what it was when I realized the tour guide began to speak. When Percy looked up from the ground and saw the animals, I swear he almost laughed. The guide went on and on about the animals. I watched Percy's amused expression change to worry when we got to the shark tank. Two male Great White sharks were circling each other. The tour guide stopped momentarily and glanced at the sharks before calling in the marine specialists.

"Idiots," I heard Percy say. He then went up to the tour guide and spoke to her. She shook her head with a flabbergasted look and Percy sighed heading back to me. "It's not gonna work," Percy mumbled right as a team of workers came in. They carried a ladder, a stretcher, and a hose.

Percy was about to step forward when the tour guide stopped him. He scowled deeply. A bald man climbed the ladder and put in the net as if expecting the shark to merrily hop into it. I looked at Percy right as he burst out laughing. Everybody looked at him, but he couldn't stop. Finally, his laughter subsided when the sharks looked at him.

( _italics sharks,_ **bold Percy** )

- _Master do they expect me to go in that thing_

 **-Apparently so... but I'll hop in and make it work**

 _\- oh thank Poseidon_

Everyone watched as Percy backed away from the tank and began taking off his clothes.

"Percy Jackson!" shouted the teacher as he kept stripping. Eventually, he was just in his jeans. When he pulled them down he revealed black swim trunks as if he had expected this would happen.

- **Okay guys, I need you to stand back. I'm gonna hop in, but I don't want to hurt you**

I looked from Percy to the sharks, and the sharks began to back away from the edge. I got a terrible feeling in my stomach. Percy was actually going to jump into the shark tank! Suddenly, Percy took off running full speed. He ignored the people trying to stop him, and the yells of horror. Right before Percy was about to jump, a voice cried out.

"Perseus Jackson!" It screamed and Percy stopped. The group parted letting the random person through. It was a girl with long blonde hair and grey eyes. She began to yell at him in another language. They fought for another few minutes before Percy straightened.

 _-um... Lord..._

Percy shook his head and said one more thing before kissing the girl on her forehead. This time, Percy headed, up the ladder and jumped into the tank. People screamed, but the girl just smiled. She said something in the other language and Percy sneered at her. We watched expecting the sharks to attack Percy at any minute. But they didn't they lazily floated around him as they had a conversation.

- **Why are you 2 fighting**

- _Lord, have you seen this tank! It's too small. We want to be back in Poseidon's realm._

- **I know guys, I'll get you all out, but you have to stop fighting until I can. Okay?**

- _But Lord!_

- **Come on guys!**

- _fine!_

Percy smiled under water and broke the surface. He swam over to meet Annabeth and he pecked her on the lips before going back down. The sharks looked at Percy, eyes gleaming. _Was Percy committing suicide?_ Nope. We was cheerfully sitting and talking with the sharks.

"Uh," the teacher said.

"Go on with your tour," said Annabeth. "he will be fine."

The tour guide nodded and so did the teacher as if under a trance. We all continued the tour, and when I looked back, I saw Percy playing tag with the sharks!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do no own Percy Jackson. Property belongs to Rick Riordan**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry for not updating. Was visiting cousins. Anyways, here is you new chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Garret's POV**

I stood outside the hallway of my English teacher's apartment. My father had his hands placed firmly on my shoulders as he rang the doorbell. Before I go any further, let me explain why I am at my teacher's apartment.

You see, I am not a good student. I hold a constant C average. But in English, I have a D or an F. My parents decided that this was simply unacceptable, so they just had to go and visit Mr. Blowfis and have him tutor me. Okay, now back to the story.

Finally, after a whole ten seconds, the door was opened. Mr. Blowfis stood there with a smile as if he was happy to have a failing student.

"Please, come in," he greeted. We followed him into the kitchen where a middle-aged woman was making blue cookies and a teenaged boy whom I recognized to be Percy Jackson sat there eating the raw cookie dough.

"Oh, good evening," greeted the woman. "I am Sally Jackson and this is my son Percy. Excuse me for getting in the way. Percy, why don't you go get Annabeth." Percy nodded and headed up the stairs to a room.

"It has come to our attention that our son has been failing your English class," my father started. Mr. Blowfis was about to speak when a loud argument interrupted him.

"PERCY. ANNABETH. BE QUIET!" Mr. Blowfis yelled up the stairs. They didn't stop. After about another twenty seconds Percy came down.

"Sorry, Paul. She is in a "good part" right now. She'll be don in 3, 2, 1," Percy said right as a beautiful girl came out of the room looking rather aggravated. She began to rapidly speak to Percy in another language and he replied, then kissed her.

"Get a room guys," said Mr. Blowfis. They both blushed then sat down. Percy twirled Annabeth's hair as Annabeth listened to the conversation.

"I have a tutor session on Tuesday's, but I understand that is football days. So I have Annabeth here who can tutor you whenever," Mr. Blowfis said. He received a glare from Annabeth. "I mean on Mondays and Thursdays," he corrected. Annabeth nodded.

 _Yay! A pretty girl is going to tutor me._ I thought giddily. We settled with Thursdays and headed home. I began to count the days until Thursday.

 ***Time Skip to Thursday right before tutoring session***

 _Bring!_ The bell rang and I raced out of class to the Library. Annabeth was sitting at a table reading Sherlock Holmes. I fixed my hair as best I could before sliding into an empty seat. Annabeth didn't look up.

"Uh, hey Annabeth," I said.

"Hi Garret. Are you ready to begin?" Annabeth asked reluctantly putting down her book. We worked for the next hour on a bunch of stuff Paul had taught to us that day. I decided to make myself seem helpless in order to have more tutoring sessions.

After weeks of tutoring sessions, I began to sense Annabeth's aggravation. I decided to say I got the lesson. When we were packing up to leave, I finally asked Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner sometime?"

Annabeth laughed a little. "Sorry Garret, but I have a boyfriend. And no I will not leave him. I'll see you next week for sessions?"

"No, no I think I got the concept," I mumbled. Annabeth nodded then headed out the door. I sat back down. I was about to leave when a note fluttered to the ground. Curious, I opened it. It read...

 _Garret, you are a great kid. I know you understood the lesson earlier. Besides, I'm not stupid. Anyways, I won't date you, but there is this other kid whom I am thinking you will like. Her name is Claire. 3 Annabeth_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. Characters belong to Rick Riordan**

 **Authors Note: Sorry for not updating a lot, don't have tons of time. Anyways... I hope you guys and gals enjoy!**

 **Jonathon's POV**

Hey reader people. My name is Jonathon, Jon, Schaffer. I am the school jock and besides this one person, I am the best and most popular. Now this one person goes by the name of Percy Jackson. He has black hair, green eyes, a tan, muscles, so I can see were everybody thinks he is the best. He also has a smoking hot girlfriend named Annabeth Chase. I gave up on trying to break them up a few weeks ago anyways, so yeah. But seriously! I have blonde hair, blue eyes, a tan, muscles, and I am the captain of the football team. So far this year Percy has been better than me at everything, but for gym class today I was pretty sure I had him cornered.

After the first four class periods, it was time for gym class. I changed quickly and headed to the gym. Our coach, Mrs. Trusa was talking with a bunch of new kids. Probably explaining to them how great I am. The rest of the class filed in within the next five minutes.

"Good morning kids," Mrs. Trusa began. "Today, and for the next three weeks, a bunch of kids will be showing us some self-defense and weaponry such as wrestling, sword fighting, and archery. The guests will introduce themselves, and we will begin."

"Sup punks. I'm Clarisse, I'll be teaching you wrestling," said a buff girl with stringy brown hair and pig eyes.

"Yo peeps. I'm Will, I'll be teaching archery," said a blonde kid with blue eyes that looked like the sun.

"Hey guys. I'm Malcolm, I'll be teaching you sword fighting," said a kid with blonde hair and grey eyes. The tree of them began to have a small huddle. They clearly did not realize it when Annabeth and Percy snuck up behind them. Percy whispered something and the kids dispersed all with wild grins. They began to mingle. I caught parts of their conversation. I swear the Malcolm kid said that he would just let Percy and Annabeth teach the sword fighting class. Finally, Mrs. Trusa spoke up.

"I don't mean to ruin your reunion, but we have classes to teach," she said. The kids nodded. And so we began. We started with wrestling. Clarisse began by choosing a kid from the crowd. It was Danny, one of my buddies from the football team. She showed us a few moves before demolishing Danny in a match. Next, Will showed us how to shoot an arrow. He hit the bulls eye every time with ease. Finally, there was sword fighting. Malcolm asked for a volunteer. I raised my hand, and was immediately chosen. Malcolm showed a few maneuvers with me before Mrs. Trusa split us into groups for the different sections.

I was with Danny and a few other friends, on top of Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth was the only girl in a boys group. We started with wrestling.

"Okay punks, everybody find a partner except Percy and Annabeth. You will have a match to determine you skill before I teach you any more," Clarisse said unenthusiastically. I wondered why Percy and Annabeth didn't have to fight. I let it go, though and headed to Danny. The match lasted for a few minutes until I finally won. Clarisse nodded her approval before turning to talk with Percy. When everybody was done, Clarisse showed us a few more moves before we moved on to archery with Will.

Percy and Annabeth did archery this time, and Annabeth rocked. Percy stunk though. I thought I would beat him in something until I found out that I was no better than he. We stayed there for a few more minutes before moving onto sword fighting. I would demolish Percy here.

"Yo little sis," Malcolm said to Annabeth. No wonder he looked so similar to Annabeth. Malcolm asked for two volunteers. Both Percy and I raised our hands. Malcolm smirked and called us up. "You two will be sparring until I say stop, or one of you wins. Jonathon, good luck. And Percy, go easy on him," Malcolm snickered.

I looked at Percy who was leaning against his wooden sword nonchalantly. _I have had a year of training. You can't beat me._ I thought. Then, I ran to attack Percy. I thought I had him for a minute, before he easily deflected my blow. I attacked and Percy easily blocked every swing.

"Come on now, Percy. Quit toying with him and spar with me," I heard Annabeth say. Toy with me? I looked up at Percy. He hadn't broken a sweat. Percy left me and headed to Annabeth.

"This'll be good," I heard Malcolm say as he dragged over Clarisse and Will. They looked confused at first, then saw Percy and Anabeth and smiled. I watched as the two readied to fight. It took a few minutes, until Percy finally charged. The entire class stopped to watch them whirl around each other. Finally, the fight ended with Annabeth's sword pointed at Percy.

"Never gets old," Clarisse said.

"So Wise Girl," Percy began. "It seems like it's twenty-seven for you and twenty-five for me?" Annabeth smiled and nodded. The two of them sparred for the rest of class, switching around who won each time. Finally, the lesson was over and I headed home. I saw Annabeth and Percy talking to Clarisse, Will, and Malcolm. They were so at peace. I can only wish that I will someday have a life like that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all PJO/HOO characters. Not me**

 **Author's Note: Nothing to say but ENJOY!**

 **Tanya's POV**

Let me start by being up front with you, I HATE school. All of the work, the stress, the teachers. Ugh, it's enough to drive a girl mad. It also messes with my punk girl vibe. There is this one class that has me interested, and that is ancient cultures. You see, my dad is a historian and my mom is an archeologist. So the ancient stuff kinda runs in the family. Anyways, this quarter we were studying Greek cultures. Last quarter it was Rome.

When I entered class today, I saw three teens in the back of the room looking excited. One had blonde hair with grey eyes, her name was Annabeth. The guy had black hair and green eyes. His name was Percy. And the last girl was a punk with electric blue eyes, her name was Thalia. They all seemed to be telling of funny stories. I decided I would stick with them to know what their level of knowledge was. I was the best in this subject, but I was still curious.

The teacher, Ms. Schick came in. She looked very relaxed like she always was. Of all of the teachers I have ever had, she was my favorite. She taught the lessons with tons of enthusiasm, but was able to be strict when needed.

"Today class, we will be studying the Underworld. Please pay attention, for this will be a big part of your test," Ms. Schick began. I glanced at the teens. The blonde and the boy had gone extremely pale. Their eyes dilated and they gripped each other's hands. "Now class, who can tell me the deepest, darkest part of the Underworld?" Ms. Schick asked. A few hands went up.

"Tartarus," answered a nerd named Lacy. Percy and Annabeth looked about ready to cry.

"Please Lacy, tell me three rivers that flow in the Underworld and where they flow from," Ms. Schick said.

"Um well, there is the Phlegathon," Percy and Annabeth began to shiver and sweat trickled down their necks. "The Styx, the Lethe," Lacy continued. Percy and Annabeth closed their eyes tight as if trying to get rid of a bad memory. I swear I heard Percy moan a name that sounded like Bob. Tears trickled down their faces. "They all flow from the god Tartarus's heart and-" Lacy was cut off by a blood curdling screams. I looked back to see Percy and Annabeth shaking violently, screaming, and sobbing.

"Mr. Jackson, Miss Chase stop this mad-" Ms. Schick was cut off by a glare from Thalia.

"Percy, Annabeth," Thalia began. "You made it out. It's okay guys. Gaea is gone, you're safe." The class was very confused. It sounded as if they had gone through Tartarus. "Remember? Bob and Damsen saved you. They slowed down Tartarus so you could get through the Doors."

"We left them," Annabeth whispered through sobs. "They died for us Thalia! THEY DIED!"

"I know Annabeth," Thalia soothed. Percy had stopped screaming, but he was still sobbing uncontrollably and shaking so violently he couls have caused an earthquake. "Ms. Schick, I am taking these two out. They probably won't be back, and neither will I," Thalia said before picking up her friends and leaving the room. I was too confused to not find out more, so I followed them.

Thalia took them to the nurses office. She kicked the nurse out and lay Percy and Annabeth together on the bed. Percy had snapped out of t=his trance thingy and was trying to calm Annabeth. Eventually, Annabeth calmed down and she snuggled up in Percy's arms.

"We seriously need to get that place out of your heads," Thalia said. They shuddered. "I'll call Nico. He can take you home." Thalia reached for her phone. Percy and Annabeth nodded before closing their eyes. It seemed uneventful, so I just left and headed to class. When I got back, Thalia was there without Percy and Annabeth. How did she get back so fast? Either way, I decided to try and get those screams out of my head. It had seemed as if Percy and Annabeth had traveled through this place before. That couldn't be possible though, could it?


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Belongs to Rick Riordan.**

 **Enjoy peeps!**

 **Nancy's POV**

Hey, my name is Nancy. Nancy Bobofit. I have red hair, green eyes, and freckles. I'd like to say I'm pretty-ish. I am not like those "superheroes" with their perfect looks, but I'm average. I have good grades, never dipping below a B, and I plan on getting into Rutgers College.

Anyways, I currently go to school at Goode High. It is a decent school in academics, but average in everything else. I moved here this school year from an all-girls boarding school.

Currently, I am single. I just broke up with my boyfriend Jacob. He was cute, smart, and nice, but too controlling. So, yeah. There really isn't anyone at this school who interests me. There are either the smart nerds, or the stuck-up jocks. Neither are my type. That was the day when I discovered someone truly amazing.

I was walking to math class when I heard yelling coming from down the hall. Curious, I headed over there. There was a beautiful girl whom I recognized as Annabeth, who had moved here as well from the boarding school. Then I realized she was fighting with someone who looked handsome, and vaguely familiar. I listened to the fight.

"Percy, I don't care that you didn't mean it that way. It was offensive," I heard Annabeth ramble. Wait a minute... Percy? I continued listening to the fight as a group of students gathered around.

"Love you Annabeth," Percy suddenly concluded.

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. Then, they kissed. Smack down on the lips. I needed to probe at their relationship before determining my next move. The next few days I kept tabs on Percy and Annabeth. They seemed to have a stable relationship, besides the fights. Finally, I got up the courage to ask Percy about himself, trying to be subtle about my crush.

"Hey Perce," I flirted.

"Nancy," he responded. I dropped the act.

"You recognize me?" He gave me the 'no duh' look. I swear I could have kissed him right then and there.

"You think I wouldn't recognize the person who bullied me at Yancy?" He had a fair point.

"But Percy, I have turned over a new leaf. I'm a different person now," I flirted and fluttered my eye lashes. Ugh! This is so unlike me. But hey, people do crazy things for love right? Percy seemed oblivious to my love. "So you want to go to the movies or something? Try out the new Nancy Bobofit?" I asked.

Percy scoffed. "As if. Nancy I have a girlfriend already. I don't need more people crawling on top of me. Got it?" he didn't wait for an answer. "Good. Now good-bye." And with that, he slammed his locker and headed to his next class.

I couldn't believe it. Percy, the scrawny, lonely kid, had become a super model. He was handsome, admirable, loyal, literally perfect. Curse my years of bullying. They had ruined my chances of ever getting a hot guy like Percy Jackson.

 **Author's Note: Hey. I know it's short, but I'm hoping you enjoyed it. Anyways, PLEASE give me new ideas and R &R. Thanks!**

 **-DemigodGirl517**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO. Belongs to Rick Riordan.**

 **Author's Note: Hiya. Thanks for reading peeps. Please R &R and give me ideas! Thanks and ENJOY!**

 **Jenna's POV**

Ah. College was like a breath of fresh air. Away from my parents, my brothers, and the horses on my families farm. My name is Jenna Ramuno and I am a freshman in college at San-Francisco College. I'm a good student and I love to learn. I prefer my personal space though, so I'm not to excited about a roommate.

Anyways, today was move-in day. My boyfriend, Mike was helping me to move my things upstairs. I only brought a few things, because I like to travel light. As we walked, I was curious to see who I would be rooming with. Hopefully she didn't throw crazy parties, or was nosey. Finally, we made it to the dorm. I couldn't hear anything inside, so I was assuming she hadn't gotten here yet. Sure enough, when I got into the room, there was nothing there. _Sweet! I get to choose my side of the room first!_ I thought. I finished setting up my room (the window side) and kissed my boyfriend good-bye. I sat on my bed and read one of my favorite books, Harry Potter.

Only a few minutes later, I heard shuffling outside the door. I looked up from my book to see if it was my roomie. After a few seconds, the door clicked. A beautiful girl walked in. She had long, blonde, curly hair that was in a pony tail that cascaded down her back. She had unsettling grey, stormy eyes that studied me warily. She was tall, tan, and athletic. She was literally perfect.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase. You must be my roommate," Annabeth introduced holding out her hand.

"Jenna Ramuno," I responded. She nodded and began to unpack. She had a strange assortment of things, but I didn't bother to ask. She only had one box, so I assumed that someone was helping her to get the rest. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Annabeth opened it and revealed a handsome boy.

He had black, shaggy, windswept hair. His eyes were like a green hurricane. He had the same athletic body and tan as Annabeth. _Perfect._ I thought. The boy must have seen me gaping because he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. I shook off the daze.

"Hi," I managed. "I'm Jenna Ramuno."

"Percy Jackson," he responded shaking my outstretched hand. "Annie... beth do you want be to leave these and I'll see you tonight or," he didn't finish.

Annabeth chuckled. "See you tonight Seaweed Brain." I didn't register the nickname until after he had left.

"So, Annabeth," I tried. "Is he like you boyfriend?" I asked uncomfortably. She laughed and I saw the brokenness behind her eyes go away for a moment before returning again. She nodded her head as she unpacked the rest of her boxes. I went back to reading my book.

"Hey, is that Harry Potter?" Annabeth asked about a half-hour later. I nodded still consumed in my book that I was rereading for the sixth time. "I love those books!" Annabeth exclaimed. I looked up. "Remember when..." and soon he were in a full fledged conversation about our favorite and least favorite books. Maybe my roommate wouldn't be so bad after all.

Annabeth eventually had to leave on her date with Percy and I left to eat with one of my old friends who also went to San-Francisco College. Because of classes the next day, I headed home a little early to find Annabeth already there. I was surprised. I don't think I have ever met someone come home from a date so early. I shrugged and got ready for bed. When I left the bathroom, I saw Annabeth asleep on her bed with an open book on Greek architecture open in front of her. I moved her book then headed to bed myself, ready for class in the morning.

I woke up at two o'clock in the morning to a blood curdling scream. I gave a little shriek myself. I looked over at Annabeth. She was sitting up straight even though she was still asleep screaming, crying, and violently shaking. _Oh crud_ I thought. I headed to Annabeth and tried to wake her up. I put a hand on her shoulder and she flailed out punching me in the gut, making me double over. I tried to find something to help, until I found her phone. I pushed the home button.

"Hi there," the voice monitor began. "This is Annabeth Chase's phone. She would prefer if you put it down." I was about to until the monitor continued. Annabeth was still a mess. "On one condition may you handle Annabeth's phone. If she is screaming in her sleep. Press dial six." I don't think I have ever hit a button so fast in my life. Surprisingly, the phone began to ring. After about two rings, the line picked up.

"Hello, Annabeth," the voice said. It was clearly male.

"It's not Annabeth," I quickly said. "It's her roommate Jenna. She is screaming and crying and I don't know what to do. Her phone said to call you."

I heard the male curse. "Okay, I'll be right there," he said before the line went dead. Only a minute or two later there was a knock on the dorm door. I opened it and saw Percy with a security guard behind him. I quickly let in Percy. I tried to keep out the guard, but she pushed past me.

"What on earth is going on here?!" she shrieked. "You," she pointed at Percy. "You should not be here. Get out and let me handle the girl. I highly doubt you could get this under control." Percy looked like he was about to laugh, but he had a deep scowl on his face that was quite intimidating.

"Would you shut the Hades up!" Percy growled. "You are making it worse. I am perfectly capable of handling her, unlike you. I bet Jenna here tried to handle it and Annabeth punched you or something." I nodded. "So, I highly doubt that you could help her right now. So get out of my face and let me help my girlfriend."

Percy headed to Annabeth's bed completely sure of his movements. He sat down behind her and I got a little worried until he began to gently talk to Annabeth, not caring if we heard him.

"Annabeth. Calm down. We made it out, remember? We are safe now. Shhh. Calm down Wise girl. Ignore the pain Annabeth. Remember our quest to find Grover. He was dressed in a wedding dress and was gonna get married to Polythemis. Remember? And when I was turned into a guinea pig? How about when Thalia turned back from a tree? Or when you came for me at Camp Jupiter?" I heard Annabeth begin to calm down.

"Percy, you- you died and Bob never came and I was without you and I was blind and-" Annabeth stuttered.

"I know Wise Girl," Percy cut her off. "I know. But it's all over now right?" She nodded and lay down on her bed with Percy.

"Oh no you don't," the guard began.

"Don't you dare," Percy growled. The guard gulped and I smiled. The two were cute together. I couldn't wait to find out more about me roommate.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO. Rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **Author's Note: Hey. Sorry about changing the title. Still the same person same story yada yada. I just decided to write about more than just Percabeth. So yeah. Still gonna continue. Please give recommendations and ENJOY!**

 **Matt's POV**

Yo readers. My name is Matt Sloan. Because you all might be stalking me, I'm gonna blow off the intro and just tell you how hot I am. So say you take the hottest person you know, then triple their hotness. That's about an eighth of how hot I am. Anyways, I go to a school in Texas. Not going to tell you which one because again... STALKERS!

I am the ruler of ****** ***** ********** **** school. I am also a bully, that's how I earned my rightful place as king. That is how people do it... right? Meh, who cares. I scare everybody in the school, including my own followers. Well everybody except one person; Leo Valdez.

Leo is a scrawny kid who just so happens to go to this school as well. He is always so happy, but it's clear he is hiding something. I intend to find out what it is. But that's not the point. The point is, that somebody isn't afraid of me. It only makes it worse when that person is scrawny, un-muscular, friendless, and looks like a Christmas elf. So let's get on with the story.

I was in my junior year at ****** ***** ********** **** school. We only had about a month and a half until school was let out. It's great that school is out soon, but it is not okay under any circumstance that Leo wasn't afraid of me. He never hid, he never ran, he just stayed where he was and laughed... AT ME! Okay, sorry, I'm getting off track.

I was walking down the hallways heading toward my math class. The bulk of students spread to the sides of the hall, leaving me a clear path. One girl had to run in order to get to the side. Uh-oh. Too late. As I passed, I tripped her, sending her books sprawling. My friends and I laughed.

"Klutz," said one named Josh.

Suddenly, from down the hallway, I heard a person yell. "Cut!" I peered down the hall to see the one and only Leo Valdez. I glared at him as he cheerfully came down the hallway. "No, no, no! This will never do!" he said waving his hands frantically. "You Ms. Jolie, you must seem more devastated that Mr. Pattinson," he was cut off by a girl in the crowd.

"No make him Ashton Kutcher," she said. There were snickers among the group. Ashton Kutcher was one of the worst A-list actors there was.

Leo snickered. "You are right. Now, as I was saying. You must be devastated, overwhelmed with anger, sadness, loneliness. My friend, you are the star," Leo said placing his hand on the girls shoulder.

Suddenly, the anger just exploded. I shoved Leo up against a locker. "Valdez, you will not offend me like this again. Do you understand?"

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Kutcher. I was unaware that you were my parent. Now, now. Back on track. We must perfect this scene!" Leo said. There were laughs from the gathering of students. Before you could say Ashton Kutcher, my fist flew forward. I was expecting to make contact with Leo's nose, but he had somehow shifted so slightly that I missed and punched a locker. There was a clear dent. "Oh Mr. Kutcher! You must control your emotions. You must become the one who is the bully. You have perfected that on a regular basis have you not?" Leo said in mock confusion. I was ready to beat him into pulp. But before I could, the bell rang. Students ran to their classes.

"I'll see you in the back after school Valdez," I growled.

"Okie dokie! I will coach you in your role, will I not?" he responded and I stomped off. I heard Leo and the girl I had tripped, Ms. Jolie, laughing together. I was about ready to tear down this school.

 **Time Skip to the end of the day**

Finally, the last bell rang. I headed to the back of the school, expecting not to see Leo. Thinking I had officially scared him, I left.

"Why Mr. Kutcher, are we cancelling your acting lesson?" I immediately identified the voice to be Leo's. I turned around and growled. Leo didn't flinch.

"My name, is Matt. Not this terrible actor 'Ashton Kutcher'."

"Well okay then. So Matt, where would you like to begin?"

I smiled evilly. "Why Mr. Valdez, I would like to start by pummeling your face into pulp," I began sweetly. "Then, maybe I'll break a few bones. Does that sound good?"

Leo smiled. "Why of course, Mr. Matt. I would love to be pummeled by you." Finally, I couldn't handle it any longer. I barreled toward Leo. He stayed put. Right as I was about to slam into him, he shifted slightly and I crashed into the grass. My next move, Leo wasn't expecting. I pulled out his legs from underneath him and sent him sprawling onto his back. His face became grave. I raised a fist and started punching his face with so much effort it felt like I might die of exhaustion at any moment. But I was so angered, that I didn't care. Finally, Leo's nose cracked and exploded with blood. _Finally!_ I thought. I moved to the kids stomach. I pummeled him, but surprisingly, he didn't cry. He didn't even flinch. Angered at this, I aimed a punch at his ribs and diaphragm. That's when I heard a voice.

"Give it up Sloan," I lowered my fist and turned to see the owner of the voice. It was the one and only Percy Jackson.

"Hello Prissy," I sneered.

There was another voice. "Only I can call him that." This one was a buff girl. She looked like my type. I would have flirted if her glare didn't make me want to hide in a corner.

"Thank you Clarisse," Percy said. "Now Matt. We both know that Leo here has done nothing wrong. He was only protecting an innocent." Leo laughed at Percy's attempt at being sweet when his eyes were filled with pure hatred. I swear I could see steam coming out of his ears. "Now get out of here before we pummel you into soil."

"Yeah. As if," I scoffed. Percy looked at Clarisse. They shrugged. Then, they charged.

I was predicting this, but I was not expecting what happened next. All I remember is being punched so hard I couldn't breathe. Blood seemed to be pouring out of every pour in my body. Finally, the punches subsided.

"You mess with my friends again, and I kill you," Percy hissed in my ear. I gave a frantic nod before scurrying off. I only rounded the corner so I could hear the rest of their conversation.

"Hey guys. Percy why aren't you with Annabeth?' Leo asked.

"Well, when I saw Sloan beating you up, I figured Clarisse was best for the job," Percy smiled. They continued talking until the got to a car that was labeled _Delphi's Strawberry Service._ I'll get you someday Valdez. Someday when Prissy won't be there to save you.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or HOO**

 **Author's Note: So hi. I hope you guys enjoy and thank you for your reviews. The suggestion I received will be used. So thanks for that. I might be a little lax on updating for another two-three days because I just received Maximum Ride Forever, so yeah. But besides that, there should be no delays. Just ENJOY!**

 **Joanne's POV**

Unless you can't read, I'm not gonna repeat my name. That's right, I just went there! Sorry, I'm trying to get a little bit of "bad girl" into my nerdy personality. I have thick brown hair, dull blue eyes, and the thickest rimmed glasses I think have ever been invented. As I mentioned before, I'm a total nerd. But, I do have a boyfriend. I enjoy reading more historical fiction. My boyfriend, Carl, however, is a total fantasy freak. Did you see that alliteration there? Wait, "bad girl".

Anyways, today this new movie called Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief- or something like that- is coming out, and Carl is dragging me there to see it. Carl is obsessed with Percy Jackson. I mean, it's really bad. Either way, I wasn't too excited on seeing a movie on a book genre I despised.

We pulled into the cinema and bought tickets and popcorn. Carl had us go 10 minutes before the movie started so we could choose the perfect seats. Surprisingly, the room was already bustling. _Must be popular._ I thought. Finally, the talking subsided and the lights dimmed. The movie started with the usual credits, and I saw a group of three kids quickly slide into the empty seats in front of us.

There were two guys and a girl. I didn't pay them much attention because the movie was starting. I heard them begin to whisper. I gathered the kids' names. That was it. The girl was Annabeth, and the guys were Percy and Grover. _Funny. Those are the names of the characters in the movie._

The movie began with a kid with black-ish hair and blue eyes sitting in a pool. He looked like he was meditating. I saw the kid emerge from the water.

"Haha! And Percy Jackson does it again. That was seven minutes man," said a guy who was sitting near the pool.

"I don't know. The water is just one place I can think," replied the water kid named Percy. I heard the teens in front of us bustling.

"I don't hold my breath, I can breathe under water. Also, I would be completely dry, and not sitting in the pool," said the one boy.

"Yeah. I don't look like that either," complained the other kid. They kept comparing the movie to their lives.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," muttered the girl. "I do not have brown hair. That is unacceptable." I was starting to get really aggravated. Sure, I wasn't a Percy Jackson freak, but I still would like to enjoy a movie, you know?

"Would you mind not talking at all?" I whisper-screamed to the girl. All she did was glare daggers at me and continue about the story and how terribly portrayed it was. Finally, I had had enough. They were in the museum or something and the kids wouldn't shut up. "Would you guys shut-up?" I asked the girl irritated. "I'm trying to watch a movie but I can't focus while you all are talking. So SHUT-UP!" The teens didn't even flinch.

"Lucky for you ma'am, I can't take my frustration out on a mortal. If I could, you would be a bloody pulp. So I suggest that you go and sit somewhere else or you deal with it, okay?" said Annabeth through gritted teeth. I'm not gonna lie. These kids scared me. I should set them up with an anger management doctor. Maybe I will actually. I knew that the girl had defeated me, so I just nodded and sat bag in my seat snuggling up with Carl.

Finally, the movie ended. All is well, blah blah. The three teens hadn't stopped talking through the movie. They kept complaining about how it wasn't accurate. Still irritated with the kids, but interested, I decided to talk to them.

"I couldn't help but over hear you, and I was wondering how you know so much about this. Did you read the book?" I asked.

"There is a book?" Percy asked. I nodded. He grumbled and let Annabeth speak.

"Ma'am, I have read the books and was upset about how inaccurate they were," Annabeth lied. I nodded knowing how disappointed Carl would be at the rip-off. Eventually, I found Carl getting more candies. I smiled at him. We left and he began to blab on and on about hoe much different the movie was. I sighed thinking about Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. What was the problem with this movie?

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed. Please continue to review and give ideas. Thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO/HOO**

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading people. Please continue to review and give new ideas. This chapter is an idea from luv u percy ( Thanks and ENJOY!**

 **Matt's POV pt.2**

You already know me, so I'm not going to re-introduce myself. But, there have been some changes in my life. For starters, I have a crush. Whew! That was crazy! I will introduce you to her, but that comes later on in this story. For now, let me tell you the worst news. I go to a private finishing school now! At least it's not all boys. Now let me explain why this happened.

First off, you know I'm a bully. So after beating up Valdez, Leo Valdez, word spread and eventually got to the principal. I got suspended, but my parents had had enough of my bullying. So they had me quit my school in Texas, which I still will not be telling you the name of. Then, one thing led to another and here I am, sitting in my dorm at this fancy school that I hate. Now, let me get on with the story.

It was my first day of classes and I was ready to break my way into the top again. My school uniform had holes purposely cut into it. I know no the teachers won't be pleased, but hey, I'm trying to prove a point to get home. I walked through the halls and studied the kids with their perfect ways. I had to search for a while, but I finally found my homeroom. I was the last one in there.

"Well," began the teacher. "It seems we have two new students today." TWO new students? Maybe I won't be so lonely. But now that I think about it, the person will probably be a perfect kid too. "Please come to the front of the room and introduce yourselves." I headed to the front of the room along with a girl who looked vaguely familiar.

"Hi. I'm Matt Sloan. I'm from Goode High and yeah," I said pretty pleased. I looked at the new girl. She looked like an angry pig. She had stringy brown hair and deathly pig eyes. She was extremely fit and muscled.

"Punks, I'm Clarisse. No last name, just Clarisse. Good-bye," she said and headed to her seat. She looked like she was happy as well... for not murdering someone! I'm not gonna lie, the girl was hot, and just my type. She looked like a bully, just like me. Fantastic. The teacher stuttered slightly before teaching the class on table manners. I sighed. Clarisse looked no happier.

For the rest of the day, I followed Clarisse like a puppy, a very distant puppy. Maybe I could prod her life just enough to ask her out. By the lunch break, Clarisse looked about ready to break someone. She prowled in the shadows and took out her phone occasionally to text someone.

Finally, the end of the day came, and I was ready to face Clarisse. She stood outside the door waiting for her ride. I took the opportunity.

"Hey girl," I purred. "Whatcha doing tonight?"

Clarisse looked about ready to punch out my guts. I chuckled a little. "How dare you?!" she shrieked. "After what you did to Leo! Also, I have a boyfriend. Get out of my space." I saw her trying to cool down her temper.

"Yeah right, Clarisse. You, having a boyfriend," I scoffed. Finally, she couldn't hold it back anymore. She lunged at me. She tackled me to the ground and threw numerous punches at me. I was a mess. I tried to flirt, but before I could, Clarisse walked away. Moments later, a black BMW pulled into the school's parking lot. I saw Clarisse jump.

The car pulled in front of her. "Hey Clarisse, hop in," a guy in the car said.

"Christopher, where is my door-opener guy?" Clarisse mocked.

"Don't call me Christopher," Chris said. I saw Clarisse' eyes fill with pure love. maybe Chris and Clarisse were perfect.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or HOO**

 **Author's Note: Hey. Sorry about the last chapter. I really liked the idea, but I was exhausted and kept dozing off. I wanted to update for you all though, so yeah. Either way, I hope you enjoy. Please R &R.**

 **Brielle's POV**

Ah. *cue dramatic lovey sigh*. Travis Stoll. The perfect match for me. Sorry, what? Oh, I was day-dreaming, wasn't I. Oh, well. Hey. I'm Brielle. Dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, freckles, nothing great. I'm a decent student, number three prankster, right after Connor and Travis, and organization freak. I already have Travis's and my future planned out. We are gonna have two kids-. I was saying/typing this out loud wasn't I? Meh, who cares. Anyways, let's talk about Travis.

Curly brown hair, light blue eyes, upturned, elfish features, and prankster along with his brother Connor. He is very mischievous. Every time he flashes his famous, _watch out,_ smirk, it makes you want to double, no make that quadruple check everything. Anyways, Travis and I have been best friends since our freshmen year at Long Island High. He are juniors now. I have always had a crush on Travis, I just thought it would blow over, Psh. Yeah right. Still madly in love with Travis Stoll. He has a girl friend though. I respect that. I'm not one of those jerky girls who breaks up a couple so that they could get the guy. That's just low in my opinion. Now let's get back to the story.

I was sitting in science class next to Travis and Connor. Connor was mysteriously writing stuff down. Connor doesn't take notes. This is a prank. I glanced at Travis. His eyes were tinted pink from crying for some reason. That is not the Travis I knew. The one I knew was layed back and chill. This was new. Normally, we pass notes, but Travis hadn't responded. He was dazed. I looked at Connor. He seemed worried about Travis too.

I passed him a note. _What's up with Travis?_

He quickly responded. _Not the time/place to discuss. Tell u later, k?_

I nodded and tried to pay attention to the class. I just couldn't pull myself together. All I could think about was Travis. He never his anything from me. Finally, the bell rang. I raced out the door after Connor. We headed to our usual place under the big oak tree in the school yard for lunch. Travis left us and sat on his own. He had his lunch, but he didn't touch it. His head was buried in his hands and he was shaking his head.

"So, Connor, spill," I said.

"Uh, yeah okay. So Travis's girl friend kinda sorta broke up with him," Connor mumbled. I was shocked, then angry. I was shocked because I knew how much Travis loved his girl friend, Katie was it? He talked about her constantly. Her tree-bark brown hair, her leafy green eyes. She seemed like a good match for Travis the way I imagined her. Then, I got angry. This girl just decided to break up with my best friend. It was obvious that Travis didn't know why. I sighed frustrated and stole a glance at the miserable Travis. Connor and I talked about anything but Travis for the rest of lunch, until the bell rang and he headed in. My next class was literature, which I had with my friend Ally.

Ally is like the school match-maker. Seriously. I confronted her about my problem. Ally was also friends with the Stolls

"Ally, I have a problem."

"Okay, then spill," Ally said.

"So you know I like Travis, but he has a girl friend right?" Ally nodded urging me to go on. "Well, is girlfriend just broke up with him and I don't know what to do," I admitted.

"Oh," Ally chuckled. "Your solution is easy. Heal Travis's heart. Help him get through the break up, and in a matter of about two months, he should be all over you," Ally said. I nodded a thanks, and we headed into the classroom. The teacher was talking about _Romeo and Juliet_ by Shakespeare. I zoned out thinking about my problem. The rest of the afternoon went by. The end of the day confronted me as if saying. _okay Brielle. You want Travis Stoll, go and listen to Ally's advise. It's now or never._ I took a deep breath and approached Travis who was standing with Connor in the parking lot waiting for their ride.

I approached them. "Hey," I said softly.

Travis looked up. "Hey, Brielle."

"I heard about you break up. I'm so sorry," I said with true sympathy. Travis only nodded and turned toward the road as a whit van pulled into the parking lot. The driver was a boy with brown, curly hair and brown eyes. He looked like a Latino elf.

"Yo boys. Connor, hop in, Travis, there is someone coming out in 3, 2, 1," elf boy said. Right as the countdown finished, the van slid open and out came a beautiful girl with bark-brown hair and leafy-green eyes. _Katie._ I thought bitterly. Travis paled and looked at the ground avoiding Katie's eyes. I wanted to give her a piece of my mind, but I stopped as she approached Travis.

"Travis," she said trying to get him to at least glance at her. He didn't.

"Katie," he said his voice heavy with tears. Before Katie could speak, Travis burst into tears. Finally, he calmed down. "Why Katie? What did I do?"

Katie's eyes looked broken, as if seeing her ex this way was harder on her than on him. "Travis look at me," Katie said cupping his chin and forcing it up to meet her gentle eyes. "I didn't actually break up with you." Huh? "We were playing truth or dare last night while you and Connor were heading home and Leo dared me to break up with you in the morning and then get back together when we came to get you. That's why Leo drove and not Argus," Katie explained gently. I was shocked. What kind of person broke up with their boy friend as a dare?! I was about to approach her when Travis started to laugh. Plot twist.

"Leo my man, that was some darn good pranking right there. You know I will get you back right?" Travis said to the teen in the car. Leo laughed completely relaxed and gave Travis a big thumbs up. "Thanks, Katie-Kat. Just curious, what would Leo have done if you hadn't gone through?"

"The rules were if you didn't go through, you got kitchen duty, and 0s on you cabin inspection," Katie said. Travis smiled. Then he leaned to Katie and they kissed. Katie was surprised at first, but then deepened the kiss. They stayed there for a few seconds before breaking apart smiling like crazy. Then they hopped into the van and drove away. Sure, I was upset that Travis was once again taken, but hey, he's happy, and he's my best friend.


	21. Chapter 21: AN

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey readers, I want to thank you all for reading my fanfiction. Sorry for the short notice, but I'm ready to move on to better stories. Thank you for all of you reviews and favorites and such. I hope you continue to read my stories. Thank you. And sorry once again.**

 **-DemigodGirl517**


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Random spur of the moment idea and I was thinking... hey! Let's right it! BTW: This is now on Wattpad

Morgan's POV

I skipped happily into the classroom, savoring the beautiful day. The sun was bright and I couldn't be more excited to go on a field trip. In my US history class, we were learning about the Civil War. Of course, everyone in the room had been studying US history since kindergarten, but the teacher, Mrs. Moore, had promised a surprise if everyone got an A on this past test. Everyone did. And as promised, she was taking us to one of the dog training military camps a few minutes from our small town in Texas.

Everyone was chatting animatedly, absolutely thrilled to get a break of actual school work. Well, everyone except for Clarisse La Rue. She had always been hard to talk to, but I made it my personal goal to get everyone smiling. Except, I had never seen Clarisse smile. She had smirked before, but because she found some gruesome video on war funny. That one put me off a bit, but I still tried to make her happy.

Currently, she was sitting in the back corner of the classroom, carefully balancing on the back to legs of the chair, her feet propped up on the desk. She was cleaning beneath her fingernails out with a pencil. I made a split decision and walked over, sitting beside her. She didn't even glance my way. I uncomfortably brushed my red hair from my face and bit my lip. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I pulled out my phone right as she sighed and glanced my way, her dark eyes boring holes into my light ones.

"What, do you want?" She deadpanned. She was frightening.

"Um, well," I got cut off.

"Speak up," Clarisse growled. I nodded quickly, finding it hard to obey her orders.

"I was just, um, coming over here to t-talk to you," I finally mustered. Clarisse didn't respond. I ducked my head.

"Okay," she shrugged and resumed her previous position. Okay, so I wouldn't get to talk to her, but she was being a lot nicer today.

"Okay, class!" Mrs. Moore announced. "Let's head out. It's about a twenty minute bus ride, so no complaining." I loved Mrs. Moore. She was stern, but really good at her job. Clarisse sighed, and grumbled something under her breath before following the rest of the class from the room. I was right in front of her, and her practically breathing down my neck made my skin crawl. Finally, we were all seated, I, squished in the front. Clarisse, spread out in the back. I listened to my friend Rebecca go on and on about the newest make up product that had come out in her favorite color. I, wasn't one for makeup personally, but I listened anyway.

Finally, we arrived. I couldn't wait to get off the bus. I was pretty sure I had sweat stains on my new shirt. It wasn't even ten o'clock. The door opened and I jumped off the bus, expecting a refreshing breeze, but only getting the dead heat of Texas. Finally, we were all off, red faced and panting. Except for Clarisse. She stood comfortably in her jeans and t-shirt. Mrs. Moore began to speak.

"This is Mr. Ferox," she introduced. I snorted quietly, knowing nobody heard. Ferox was Latin for aggressive. We had someone teaching us about warfare, whose last name meant aggressive. Clarisse's stance shifted.

The man was extremely tall. He wore the classic military uniform, except it looked incredibly too tight. His muscles rippled under the material like a current in a stream. He had ugly scars marring his face. He wore a pair of sunglasses over his eyes and he stood in a similar stance to Clarisse. Leg's slightly apart, arms crossed, face calm, cool, and collected.

"Hello," his voice rumbled the ground we were standing on. "I will be leading you through many places and training elements. It would do you well to pay attention." The way he spoke made you want to obey him under any circumstance. Beside Mr. Ferox was a large German Shepard. His front teeth were bared slightly, his posture was clearly prepared and frightening. The dog growled slightly as if upset he hadn't been introduced. The class edged backwards, except Clarisse, who's eyes were boring into the dogs. The dog stared right back. "Ah," Mr. Ferox finally chuckled. "This is Arrow." Of course. "Now, follow me."

We began walking through the kennels. Mr. Ferrox lead us down the long hallways, all lined with crates. There were mostly German Shepards mixed in with a few other dogs I didn't know the name of. Some of them were sleeping, others were laying down, staring expectantly out the crate bars, as if the thought someone would come in less than a second to get them out and go into action. Mr. Ferrox continued talking about the dogs. He lead us to the vet's office. A doctor with a surgical mask was bent over an unconscious dog, blood coating her latex gloves as she poked around the dog's leg. A few girls gagged. The boys all ran to the window to watch. Clarisse stood still, with no intention of going anywhere.

"Let's go," Mr. Ferrox growled. Everyone was immediately in line. Finally, the tour was over. We watched as we ate lunch. Soldiers ran beside dogs as they ran through tunnels and over bridges at break neck speed. It was truly amazing. Mr. Ferox was carefully studying Clarisse, as if she was his own soldier. When we finished eating, Mr. Ferrox lead us to a small pen. A few small obstacles were set up.

"Now, you all will be going through the obstacles with Arrow here," Mr. Ferox instructed. We all nodded. "Clarisse, you will go first." She nodded. I swear she said a quiet "Yes, Sir" under her breath, bowing her head in respect. Then I realized something, we hadn't told him our names.

"Go ahead, Clarisse. Do the course," he demanded. He hadn't shown us the course. Mr. Ferox's eyebrows were raised in a challenging manner. Clarisse finally smirked a little.

"Yes, Sir," she responded. Clarisse glanced down at Arrow who was sitting obediently at her side. She spoke to the dog quietly before she took off, sprinting extremely fast, Arrow racing beside her, doing the required acrobatics. Clarisse finished the course without so much as a hair out of place. Everyone was shocked, about to ask questions, when Clarisse fixed us all with her signature glare, making everyone step back. Mr. Ferox chuckled quietly.

Clarisse resumed her spot and watched as the rest of us went through teh course. I personally was a mess. I could hardly run a ten minute mile, let alone keep up with a dog. Even if it was doing harder things than just running. When I finished, I was so out of breath I could hardly walk to rejoin the group. When everyone had finished, it was time to leave.

"Thank you, Mr. Ferox," Mrs. Morre approached him.

"Hm," he said unimpressed. "Of course." We were about to leave when Scotty yelled at us to stop.

"Clarisse is still out there!" He shouted. Mrs. Moore stopped the bus and turned to look out teh window. Clarisse stood face to face with Mr. Ferox. We all watched anxiously. I cracked open teh window to try to hear their conversation.

"You will be going back to New York this summer?" Mr. Ferox asked. Clarisse nodded, then stopped sharply before responding.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good," Mr. Ferox nodded. "I will see you then. Now, you must leave." Clarisse looked at the bus and glared at us all. She turned after shaking Mr. Ferox's hand. "Oh!" He called. "You made me proud back there." Clarisse bit her lip, before her blank face displayed a smile. Not a challenging smirk, but a real, glowing smile.


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, this isn't a mortal meeting a demigod. This is a demigod meeting another demigod. And this is after The Seven's time. Just so y'all know.**

Cato's POV

I sat on the porch of the Big House with my best friend Aurelia. We were visiting Camp Half Blood for a few days with the praetor Nicon Zhang. He was pretty good friends with the camp leader Alec Jackson. Currently, the two leaders and Chiron were playing a game of cards and discussing future plans to get the entirety of both camps together.

"It's so pretty here," Aurelia sighed, her head leaning on my shoulder as we stared out at the camp borders where there were a few young demigods were running around with rubber swords, not using them to fight, but swatting at little white butterflies.

"Yeah," I agreed, laughing as a young daughter of Aphrodite tripped over her sparkly pink shoes and landed in the grass. The entirety of the camp was peaceful, despite the clashing of swords and whizzing of arrows hitting the bulls-eye.

But suddenly, it wasn't peaceful. A troop of young girl between ten and seventeen came out of the woods. Aurelia and I stood up impossibly fast, our jaws dropping. "You go tell Chiron, Nicon, and Alec. I'll go hide the children," Aurelia said softly before running down to quickly gather the young demigods. I turned and burst into the Big House.

Everyone's heads shot my way. My wild eyes must have sent out a clear message of trouble because all three of them immediately stood.

"What is it, Cato?" Nicon asked, his golden eyes shining with worry beneath his dark brown brows.

"This group of random people just came out of the woods completely armed," I gasped out, realizing the horror of what I had just witnessed.

Chiron seemed to relax slightly. "Were they all girls?" My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"Um, yes?" I replied. Alec suddenly jumped up, his blue grey eyes shining with excitement.

"Aunt Thalia! And Arty!" He exclaimed, running out of the house, his long black hair flowing slightly behind him. Chiron chuckled and followed his favorite demigod. I glanced at Nicon, completely lost.

"Praetor Nicon, why are they excited about intruders?" I asked respectfully. After all, he was the leader.

"Cato," Nicon chuckled. "Those, are the hunters. Their leader is a long time friend of Chiron, and the one member that Alec mentioned, his Aunt Thalia, was his great grandfather's cousin."

"So, they aren't intruders?" I clarified. Praetor Nicon chuckled.

"No. Not at all," he laughed before leading me outside. Secretly, I was incredibly worried. For the hunters' sake. Aurelia could fight like a beast. Especially when she was protecting someone.

Sure enough, Aurelia was caught up in a brawl. Except she was losing. A tall, thin girl with spiky black hair and electrifying blue eyes had disarmed Aurelia and was on top of her, her forearm pressed to Aurelia's neck. Nicon looked completely at ease. Meanwhile, I was incredibly worried. My unbeatable best friend was being pinned down by some random girl.

"Alright, Thalia," Chiron finally said, his mouth drawn up in an amused smile. "That's enough."

"Not until she apologizes. I was just saying hello to my niece," Thalia growled. I was appalled. This girl came in, attacked an ally, and disrespected her host.

"What about your kind-of nephew?" Alec asked, smiling hopefully.

"No. This girl needs to apologize. I was just sayin g hello to Skyler," Thalia ground out.

I had had enough. This girl was being disrespectful and rude. And by the looks of it, Aurelia's face was turning slightly blue. I stalked up to the girl and hauled her off of my best friend. She looked shocked for a moment before she turned and poked me with her finger.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, my brown eyes glaring at her. She had zapped me with her finger!

"Well, don't pull me off of my victim!" Thalia snarled.

"Calm down, Aunt Thals," Alec laughed. Finally, the girl turned away from me and to her "kind-of nephew." She quickly wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his shoulder.

She sighed. "I missed you Al," she said once she pulled away. "Everyday you look more and more like your great grandfather." She studied Alec. "No. Actually, you are stronger. Percy was way more lanky at your age."

"Yeah. And I can actually fire an arrow," Alec chuckled. Thalia then turned to Nicon.

"And you still look like Hazel," Thalia said softly, remembering the shy little girl.

"Hello, Thalia," Nicon laughed, but a soft look filtered through his golden eyes.

Then, Thalia turned to Chiron and launched herself into his arms. Chiron grunted slightly, but caught her. "That was rude," I muttered under my breath. She had just thrust herself upon this immortal trainer.

She turned toward me. "You are on thin ice, Mister. This man is like my father because my actual one is a royal pain," she yelled at the sky. Thunder rolled across the dark clouds.

"And you insulted Jupiter!" I gasped.

She scoffed. "No, I told _Zeus_ the truth about himself," she smirked before turning towards the twelve year old girl at the front. "Lady Artemis. I'm going to my cabin." I gaped.

"You just told a goddess what you would do. Y-you didn't even wait for permission," I said.

"Well, I happen to be able to do that. I have been with Lady Artemis for 286 years. I think I know what I can and can't do," she sassed and turned away. I only watched her go. Suddenly, a sharp shock was sent through my stomach. I doubled over. Nicon only laughed.

"Don't mess with the Lady Thalia," he chuckled before walking off with Alec and Chiron.


End file.
